


Her Knight in Shining Armor

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cassandra doesn’t know how it happens. She always thought she’d find her knight in shining armor that would sweep her off her feet. But real life rarely agreed with such fancies....
Relationships: Female Hawke/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Her Knight in Shining Armor

Cassandra doesn’t know how it happens. She always thought she’d find her knight in shining armor that would sweep her off her feet. But real life rarely agreed with such fancies and Maker forgive her, Hawke’s tongue felt just right on her clit. 

She was sitting on her bed, legs spread and Hawke between them. She had tried to resist her, but she wanted her too much, the flawed hero of Varric’s tale. Foolish perhaps, but she did. 

Her legs shake as she reaches her beak, Hawke’s messy black hair between her fingers. She’s naked while the Champion is still in full armor. She kneels on the floor, her face sullied with her. Momentarily Cassandra is scared she’ll leave. But when Hawke kisses her thigh gently and gets up, she says not a word. 

It was Hawke who took the leap she didn’t dare to, once again. She wiped her face in a piece of stray fabric and kissed her chastely. “May I stay?” she asked and all Cassandra could do was nod.

That’s how she found herself spending the rest of her night sleeping in the Champion’s arms. But what she thought would end there, didn’t. Hawke traveled with them to Crestwood and then to Western Approach. Always there in Cassandra’s orbit. 

She brought flowers to her, kissed her in front of the fire, spent time with her, even wrote a bad poem for her. Maybe she had found her knight in shining armor, she thought as she leaned for the first time to initiate a kiss with Hawke. Hawke tasted of surprise and happiness.


End file.
